


Mighty Good Alpha

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Top Park Jimin, alphajimin, bottom kook, bottomjungkook, bottomkook, i know most of these tags aren't needed but still, jikook - Freeform, kookmin, omegajungkook, omegakook, topjimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Omega Jungkook goes through his heat a bit earlier than expected. Without any pills to help him, he asks his very hot alpha neighbor, Jimin, to buy him what he needs at the pharmacy since he can't walk properly himself. Somehow the treatment for Jungkook's burning body isn't the pills but Jimin's dick.





	Mighty Good Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> whoo I'm just reposting my asian fanfics stories  
> Hope anyone new will read and enjoy it! I'm sorry ahead for grammar mistakes since English is not my main language, but I still hope you'll like it:)  
> Comments are very much appreciated <3

Jungkook feels hot. Too hot. His skin is practically boiling. He feels a little dizzy as he gets up slowly, heading to the cabinet in his neat bathroom. He opens it, grabbing a small bottle where he keeps his pills for heat pains and opening it, trying to swallow the one he had thought was on his hand only to taste his salty palm. "Huh?" The omega takes a quick look at his hand, and at the orange bottle. "It's empty." He murmurs quietly before his eyes widen—almost comically—until he begins to slightly freak out. He looks at the calendar he put on the wall (because yes, he's a little bit old fashioned) and realizes that his heat is not even supposed to start today. No wonder he's out of stock. He touches his own forehead and tries to settle down on his sofa. The warmth that spreads throughout Jungkook's body reaches his lower region. He begins squirming uncomfortably and crossing his legs, cheeks pink as his scent starts overflowing. What's he going to do? He never went through a heat without his pills! But his body is too weak to go to the pharmacy that is almost seven blocks away.   
     
Meanwhile, at the apartment right across Jungkook's, stands Jimin, his alpha neighbor who is very much overwhelmed by the sudden smell of an aroused omega. To make it even worse (or better, depends on how you look on it), the person whose odor it belongs to happens to be his person of interest. They're neighbors and friends for quite a while, and Jungkook is always so cute with his bunny like smile and random acts of kindness or silly and dorky comments the older male doesn't always understand, but is very fond of. Jimin leans against the door and sniffs. God he smells so sweet. The scent starts getting closer and closer. Is Jungkook heading out? A knock on his door startles the alpha. He opens the door cautiously as he faces the omega. "J-Jungkook," he accidentally bites his tongue while talking, the aroma dispersing from the younger male causing him to mess up. "What brings you here?" 

Jungkook looks adorable with his face flushed and eyes fluttered. "Hey," the omega mumbles quietly. "As you can probably guess already, I-I... my heat... I-I don't have the pills and-well," He fidgets with his fingers nervously. He tries clearing his throat and speaking properly but both his embarrassment and hot body prevent him from doing so. "P-Pills, pharmacy, I give you money and, and, a-and-" 

"I think I got it," Jimin laughs a little bit. "You want me to go and get you the pills, right? Since you obviously can't go by yourself." I mean, a pretty little omega like Jungkook barely walking and in heat as the smell of horniness is oozing off him? That's dangerous. Jungkook nods violently, taking the money and handing it to the alpha. 

"T-Thank you," Jungkook flashes a small smile. He is about to head back to his place to wait there when he suddenly collapses on the floor. Jimin helps him stand up. He had heard that omegas, without pills, have such extreme heat to the point it's very painful and hard to breathe unless they're being treated. Since Jungkook does not have a mate and he isn't claimed, he needs the special pills to subside the pain. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought Jungkook is sick with his feverish body temperature.

"You can wait for me here," Jimin helps Jungkook as he walks to the couch at Jimin's apartment. It's so very tempting to just pounce on the omega who is obviously slick between his legs, a patch already beginning to form at the front and the back of his underwear. But Jimin won't. He needs to have some self control. He has no desire to do it without consent. "Drink a lot of water. You can turn on the A/C as well, if you want. I'll try to come back as soon as possible." Jimin lightly shuts the door behind him.

The omega is left alone inside a house that isn't his. Not to mention, the smell of an alpha lingers all around, it's enveloping him and clouding his senses. His mind is hazy as it is, but when the strong fragrance of Jimin's body invades his nostrils, he pretty much loses it. His eyes are hooded. From the corner of his eyes, he spots a T-shirt on the floor. He grabs it and starts inhaling. Jimin's redolence is manly and strong, his omega body reacts immediately, feeling like he might burst into flames. He moans, keeping the piece of fabric close to him. His erection springs and he decides to take his pants off to make himself a little more comfortable. Somehow in the process he removed his underwear and is now rutting against the lounge, smearing his slick all over the red cushion.

Jimin rushes inside the store, saying good morning to the pharmacist and asking for the pills. He pays and hurries back, wondering if Jungkook is okay inside his house. He hopes he isn't taking too long. The omega's condition didn't look that great when he left. When he steps inside the building and even from the entrance door, he can catch a fragment of Jungkook's aroma. Has it gotten that much worse that the scent is now all over the place? He runs up and slams his door open, not expecting to see what he saw. He'd imagine Jungkook would be curled on the sofa in pain, not moaning and riding three fingers while sniffing Jimin's shirt. Jungkook stops fucking himself when he hears Jimin walking in, ducking his head down in shame. Closing the door behind him, the alpha settles on the couch next to the clearly embarrassed omega. "I brought you your pills." He places them on the table, "but seems like you don't need them."

"D-Do you want to help m-me?" Jungkook stutters as pulls his wet fingers out and lets himself be pushed down by Jimin. The older grabs Jungkook's hand, the one that was covered with slick and holds it in front of his face, licking any remain of it. Jungkook blushes madly, the sudden act causing his heartbeats to fasten. Jimin is really going to lose it. Jungkook's too cute as he throws Jimin's shirt somewhere on the floor, back to where it was, feeling weak and small when Jimin runs his fingers over Jungkook's clothed chest and abdomen. 

"You slutty little omega, you dirtied my couch with your fluids." He grabs Jungkook's thighs harshly, making sure to leave a hand print and triggering Jungkook's will to submit. 

With a shiver running down his spine, Jungkook swallows his saliva and hooks his legs around Jimin's waist. "I'm sorry, let me make it up to you." He pushes Jimin until the older alpha is lying down and Jungkook sits on top of him, grinding against his clothed cock, making sure Jimin becomes erect.  

Jimin stares in awe, removing the younger male's shirt and grabbing his surprisingly small waist with a bruising grip. Jungkook doesn't know where he got that courage from, but with one hand he manages to unzip the alpha's jeans, pull them down along with the older male's boxers and rub his ass on his hardening erection. Jimin kneads Jungkook's ass, spreading the cheeks apart, causing some slick to spill down on his cock. "Jesus fuck, that's hot." He groans, squeezing the firm globes. 

Jungkook gasps, thrusting his pelvis towards out of instinct. "Hey, Jimin hyung," He leans down, his slightly teary eyes meet Jimin's narrow ones, "Did you know that I really like you?" He almost purrs the words, nuzzling against Jimin's nose. "For a long time now, I wanted to tell you but never had the guts." Jungkook sits up, grabs Jimin's hand and signals him to push his fingers inside his hole. "And every time I went through heat, I imagined you fucking me." He gasps when he feels Jimin scissoring him quickly, trying to aim to his sweet spot. "I-It made me come so much."

Jimin growls."If that's what you wanted, you should've just knocked on my door." He pushes another finger in, feeling the wet and tight muscles contracting around his fingers.

"L-Like it's so easy coming to your hot alpha neighbor and saying 'hi I'm in heat, please fuck m-!" Jungkook shrieks when the older male hits his prostate with a strong thrust, sending waves of pleasure through his body. 

"I mean, I'm convinced." Jimin chuckles and pull his wet fingers out, placing it in front of the younger male's face, watching in amusement and excitement at how he licks them eagerly. With a deep breath, Jungkook grabs Jimin's hard and thick cock with his left hand, spreading his ass cheeks with the right one, unconsciously licking his lips as he sinks down, feeling the manhood stretching him so good. Jungkook starts moving up and down in a steady pace, hands on Jimin's firm chest for support. Having a pulsating, hot cock in him is better than any toy he tried. And he tried plenty. The alpha's hold on his hips is almost painful but it's encouraging him to fasten. Jungkook starts bouncing faster, his occasional, faint moans becoming louder and frequent. Jimin's cock is so fat and long, stretching his tight hole to the point of crying. To lessen the omega's pain, Jimin leans forward, kissing Jungkook's neck, sucking a purplish hickey. He removes one of his hands from the younger male's hip to pinch a cute, brownish nipple. Jungkook jerks in response, body trembling. "Your nipples are so sensitive," Jimin states, sucking on one, toying with the other and listening to the lewd noises Jungkook let out. "That's adorable." 

"D-Don't tease me," Jungkook mutters, raising his hips and slamming himself on Jimin's dick, making the latter grunt. 

"Feeling playful, aren't you?" Jimin smirks, thrusting his hips forward, hitting Jungkook's sweet spot. Jungkook almost stops in his movement because of the intense feeling, but Jimin keeps a hold on his hips to make sure he moves to meet his thrusts. His walls tighten around Jimin's cock, nails digging into the older male's shoulders now to keep himself steady and moving. Jimin kneads Jungkook's ass, spreading it for easier access again after seeing Jungkook struggling to keep moving. "Lost your energy, baby boy?" Jimin teases. 

"I-It's not my fault your cock is so b-big," Jungkook says, unintentionally complimenting the older male. 

"Is that not what every alpha wants to hear?" Jimin chuckles, kissing Jungkook. Their tongues rub against each other and the sound of Jungkook riding the older male along with his erotic moans echo in the room. "Let me help you," he switches their position so that Jungkook would be the one lying on the couch, grabbing his thighs and placing his legs over his shoulders, fucking into him roughly. 

"A-Ah fuck," Jungkook whimpers, wrapping his hands around the alpha's neck, breathing against him. "I-It feels so good," he mumbles shyly, boosting Jimin's confidence and causing him to rock his hips in an impossibly faster pace. 

"So wet and tight baby," Jimin gives a hard thrust to Jungkook's prostate, causing him to spasm involuntarily. He doesn't relent with his movements, ravaging his sweet spot. On top of that he sneaks a hand between them, stroking Jungkook's aching and dripping cock. Jungkook sobs in pleasure, shutting his eyes tightly as his hole squeezes around Jimin's dick. 

"C-Close," the omega breathes out, his breathing quicken as he runs his hand down Jimin's back. 

"Me too," Jimin growls, rolling his hips expertly and thumbing Jungkook's slit, stimulating his already red tip. Jungkook arches his back, mouth opening in a silent moan. 

"I-I'm coming, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna-" Jungkook whines, letting out a series of choked moans as he coats both his abdomen and Jimin's shirt with cum. Jimin is not too far behind, drenching Jungkook's hole with his load. He pulls out, watching Jungkook twitching and his hole gaping as cum seeps out. The younger male holds his legs together, body still hot. "M-More, gimme," he pants. "Gimme more..." He pleads, losing any sense of self control. 

Jimin hovers over him, grabbing his chin and licking his lips suggestively. It makes Jungkook shiver when Jimin narrows his eyes. "I am going to corrupt you." 

* * *

After Jimin took off his own shirt to be completely naked, he pulled Jungkook closer, kissing him, sucking and biting on his lower lip, leaving hickeys all over as he fucked him on the cold floor while holding onto his neck possessively, adding more cum to the already full hole. 

He didn't stop at that, nor did the omega want him to stop. Somehow they dragged themselves to the kitchen, Jungkook putting his hands on the counter, barely managing to stand as Jimin takes him from behind. The alpha is merciless, pounding into him strongly, practically plowing him and spanking his ass until it's all red. 

Jungkook has _no_ complaints. 

And lastly, they take it to the bedroom. This session felt a little more intimate and the mating was slower, maybe because they were in a place where it's more natural to have sex at. Jimin placed soft kisses all over Jungkook, but he still fucked him good nevertheless. 

Jungkook was so full of cum, so satisfied and so out of it when Jimin had cleaned him. He remembers falling asleep in the bath with the older male holding him. When he wakes up, his whole body hurts but Jimin is cuddling him in his bed. "Finally awake?" He mutters, running his fingers down Jungkook's back.

"Y-Yeah," Jungkook can't help but become incredibly red thinking about everything. He looks out of the window and sees it's completely dark outside. "What time is it?" 

"Around 2 am." 

"That's... pretty late." Jungkook mumbles. "Or early, depends on how you look on it." Jimin laughs at his remark. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say something stupid...." 

Jimin shakes his head. "It's not stupid, it's cute. I like it."

"Oh."

"And I like you. It's a bit too late to say it now, I think, after literally fucking your brains out but still, I felt the need to say that." 

"I, uh, already half confessed when we had sex, didn't I?" Jungkook timidly asks, face flushes. 

"Hmm." Jimin sticks his tongue out as a habit. "Although today was fun, I want to ask you out on a more... tamed date." 

Jungkook can't help but giggle. 


End file.
